


Too Impatient to Wait

by DarkEchoes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dildos, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yomo Renji gets home to find Uta masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Impatient to Wait

     Yomo pushed the door open, glancing around the empty den.  _He's probably in bed. It is pretty later..._ He toed out of his shoes and pushed them up against the wall, locking the door behind himself. He pulled his coat off and hung it on the coat rack, and then looked around again. He sighed and walked down the hall, opening the bedroom door.  
     Uta lay face down on the bed, face buried in the pillows, legs spread and ass in the air. His body twisted slightly so his arm could reach around his back. His hand was moving against his ass, thrusting a vibrator in and out of himself. His other hand wrapped around his cock, his hand moving quickly.   
     Uta turned his face to side as he heard the door open. He saw Yomo standing in the doorway and stopped moving his hands, letting them drop to the bed by his sides.   
     "Renji." He breathed and Yomo let his eyes drift over his lovers body.  
     "You couldn't wait for me to get home?" He asked, shifting his weight so he leaned against the wall, making it clear that he wasn't going to go to Uta.  
     "It got late." Uta answered and Yomo grunted in response. He eyed Uta again, noticing the white pool on the mattress and on his hand. "I can keep going." Uta said and Yomo nodded.  
     "I know you can." Yomo said and met Uta's eyes. "Keep going."  
     "I thought-"  
     "That I would help? I must have mislead you." Yomo said his gaze.  
     "Why not?"  
     "If you can start on your own, you can finish on your own." Uta looked down, turning his head back into the pillow, but Yomo caught the upward twist of his mouth. He moved his hands back to their previous positions and resumed their quick movements. Yomo watched him press against his hands, listening to the soft, muffled moans. He palmed himself through his pants, biting his lip to silence himself. Uta howled into the pillow as he came onto the bed, legs shaking softly.  
     Yomo pushed off the wall and strode to the bed. He grabbed Uta's wrists and pulled his hands off himself, letting them fall onto the bed. He grabbed the base of the vibrator and pulled it out, scoffing slightly.  
     "Can't even handle the lowest setting?" Uta muttered something but it was muffled by the pillow. Yomo bent down, his lips brushing over Uta's back. "Can you come again?" He asked, and Uta nodded, though his legs were sliding down. "Get on your back. I want to be able to hear you."   
     Uta obeyed, rolling onto his back. His cheeks were pink and his lips swollen from being bitten. He blinked slowly, staring at Yomo, who was fully clothed.  
     "Oh, I'm not going to fuck you yet." Uta looked down sadly. "We'll get there. If you can still go, that is." He said and turned the vibrator onto it's highest setting. Uta's eyes widened and his legs tensed.   
     Yomo moved to sit on the bed in front of Uta's spread legs. He slid the vibrator down Uta's thigh, watching as he shut his eyes and dug his teeth into his lip. He pressed it against Uta's entrance, pushing it in a few centimeters and stopping. Uta twitched and tried to press down on it but Yomo pulled it back. Uta whimpered and tried again. Yomo tsked softly.   
     "I would think you would be more patient than that. Actually..." Uta looked away, his face reddening. Yomo nodded to himself and replaced the vibrator, angling it so it rubbed against Uta's prostate. Uta let out an inhumane wail, his back arching as he squirted onto his stomach. Yomo let out a satisfied grunt and pulled the vibrator out, turned it off, and tossed it onto the floor.   
     Yomo crawled over Uta, kissing neck softly. He nibbled Uta's earlobe softly.  
     "I can fuck you if you want." He whispered and Uta opened his eyes slightly, looking over at Yomo.   
     "Please."   
     "Undress me." Uta shut his eyes. "If you don't want to..." Uta shifted his weight so he sat higher up. He lifted his arms and pulled Yomo's shirt off slowly. He dropped it onto the ground and fumbled with Yomo's button, hands to shaky to get it through. Yomo reached down and did it himself, pulling his pants and briefs off in the same motion. Uta's eyes instinctively went down to Yomo's cock and he bit his lip.   
     "Uta, get on your stomach." Uta obeyed, barely able to hold himself up. Yomo grabbed his hips and positioned himself, pushing in slowly. Uta grabbed the sheet, curling his hands into fists around the fabric. Yomo pushed all the in and bent down, pressing his lips to Uta's back. He felt Uta shaking beneath him and smiled slightly, pulled his hips out, then snapped them forward. Uta groaned loudly, pressing against the bed as he pushed his hips against Yomo's. Yomo thrusts his hips as deep as he could, speeding up as Uta slowly adjusted to his size. He sat back up, running his hand back down Uta's back as he pounded into him, ignoring the red dripping onto the bed and down Uta's legs. He would heal.  
     "Y-Yomo..." Uta gasped and jerked his hips back, pressing his face into the pillows. His whole body was shaking and it only got worse as he got closer to climax. Yomo gave one final thrust and came inside Uta. Uta sobbed into the pillow as he clenched around Yomo and came onto the bed. Yomo pulled Uta up, wrapping his arms around his torso, kissing the side of his neck in a calming gesture. Uta shook against him, semen and blood now dripping down on Yomo.  
     "Uta?" Yomo asked and Uta opened his eyes slightly, his mouth hanging open. He stuck his tongue out, licking up the blood on his lip. Uta looked down at Yomo's muscular arms wrapped around his body and back up at Yomo. Yomo let go of him and helped him lay down, pulling out and watching the liquids flow out of him. He waited a minute before taking the sheet off the bed below Uta and tossing it onto the floor next to his own clothes. He layed on his side beside Uta and pulled Uta against him, kissing the back of his neck.  
     "I'll run you a bath tomorrow morning." Yomo promised and Uta nodded slightly.   
     "Come to work with me."  
     "Why?"  
     "So I won't get impatient again." Uta mumbled and fell asleep.


End file.
